Two Roads One Truth rewrite
by Tiffy
Summary: Chapter 5 now up. This story is based on Tifa, and her life after her adventure, and how she faces a new adventure with love and family.
1. Lies of Truth

Two Roads One Truth By: ~*Tiffy*~  
  
Chapter I: Lies of Truth  
  
The moon was high in the sky, letting its luminance reach out across the land like fingers across a satin cover. Trees and grass glowed with excellence, as the wind whipped through every crevice and corner that it could possibly manage to slink into. Everything seemed to be at peace now.for the only rival to the world was destroyed.  
  
Every rival except the one that still plagued her beauty and grace even in death. Tifa Lockheart was always a shy optimistic girl, and one who would only speak her mind when it needed to be spoken. But even now, her mind was about to explode with mixed emotions and feelings towards the one that seemed to have ruined her life.  
  
Friendship was supposed to be a glorious thing that every person longed for so that way they could escape the grasp of loneliness. Yet, Tifa still seemed to manage the loneliness part fairly well, friends or no friends.  
  
One man was the one that ruined her life at the moment, and he was the only one that would most likely be able to heal her wounded heart. He was her best friend, a long time companion in their younger days.although they never were true friends back then, but rather acquaintances. Still, that made no difference for the time that they now spent together was unforgettable, and she longed to hold every minute with him deep in the cascades of her heart.  
  
"Cloud." the name rolled off her tongue and into the song of the wind as she lie on her back, her mind swirling with confusion. Her chest ached as she breathed, for her heart was breaking. Slowly but surely, Tifa Lockheart was becoming a pathetic broken down lady with nothing left to live for.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the little building that Tifa sat only a few yards outside of, a hustle was going on with the inhabitants at the moment. A white man with goldenrod hair gritted his teeth tightly together as his fist was clenched tightly with another. His muscles surged with power as he summoned all the strength in his body to fight his opponent. The table beneath their elbows began to shake as the drunkards around pounded their palms on the table.  
  
"C'mon Cloud!" a burley man cheered on his friend. He raised his gun arm into the air, and he bellowed out encouraging his friend to beat his opponent. Cloud Strife ignored the crowd around him as he continued to struggle with the man facing him. Cid Highwind, a close friend to the entire bunch, was in the same predicament as Cloud, for he was the rival in the wrenching game of arm wrestling.  
  
Finally, Cloud had decided that he had led Cid on too long and with a last spout of energy, he gave it his all to push the other man's arm flat against the table. The crowd went from rooting to laughter as they all patted Cloud on the back for a game well won.  
  
"Damn!" Cid cursed and pounded the table. Defeat for him was not easy to deal with, but he made it easy by taking a chug from his cold beer that rested next to him. Cloud on the other hand, remained silent with only a smirk on his face. His smirk washed off though, as he looked around the room expecting to see a familiar girl, but to only see that she vanished.  
  
"Hey Barret," Cloud asked Barret, who was standing directly behind him at the moment. "Have you seen Tifa?"  
  
"Nah, can't say I have," Barret replied, curiosity of where his friend could have wandered off to now filling his head.  
  
"Damn, I need to talk to her."  
  
"About what?" Barret crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for his young friend to continue.  
  
Cloud made his answer short and simple, and hoped for no explanation. "Aeris."  
  
"Shit Cloud."  
  
"Look, it's none of your business," Cloud pointed his index finger towards him to make his point clearer. Barret only raised his arms to show his submission, although he still shook his head at the idea.  
  
"Just don't hurt her Cloud.she's my girl and I gotta look out for her." Barret put his hand out for a handshake, for he knew that this would most likely be one of his last meetings with him. "It's been fun."  
  
"Yeah," Cloud replied a half smile on his face as he shook Barret's hand. And then that was settled, and there was nothing more to be said between the two of them.  
  
"Ahem," a calm voice interrupted from the floor near their feet. Cloud looked down to be greeted by a pair of amber eyes (well, one amber eye at least) and a cold wet nose. "I saw Tifa head outside to go gaze at the moon."  
  
"Red." Cloud could only think to say his name as he looked down at the beast. He knew that he heard his conversation with Barret, and he worried that he would decide to put in his two cents also.  
  
"You'd best go find her before she leaves. And.the longer you wait, the more it'll hurt her."  
  
Cloud wanted to be honest with his friend, for there really was no lie that he could tell at the moment. "I don't think I could hurt her more then what I'm about to say to her."  
  
It was sad, for Cloud knew his words were going to leave Tifa in a shamble, but he had to tell her. He had to tell her the truth, before it was too late.  
  
Tifa hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat and looked out across the small pond that was strangely quiet for the normal inhabitants of it were all silent.or perhaps speechless. She was quite the site to see at the moment, for the little bit of makeup that she would wear was now streaking down her pale face, and her eyes were puffy and red from the tears that fell from them.  
  
The wind was the only sound, and it whistled as it blew through her hair and chilled her bare flesh. Although she enjoyed the silence, it also made any little disturbance in the atmosphere like an explosion. For example, the footsteps of a young man that was approaching her caught her ear several hundred feet before he was able to reach her.  
  
'Cloud?' her mind was unsure as the footsteps closed in on her. Quickly and discretely, she tried to wipe the remnants of her tears before he reached her.  
  
"Tifa," he called her name, making sure that she was awake and willing to speak. He watched her carefully, as she nodded her head at his presence, and it eased his soul slightly knowing that she would be willing to converse with him.  
  
"Um.Tifa," he said her name once again, this time the uncertainty clear to her. "I really need to talk to you."  
  
'Great.' she began to think, already knowing that this conversation was not the one that she was hoping for. Already she was hardening her heart, and trying not to let any drop of her inner emotions spill into the dark.  
  
"I'm here for your listening purposes," she replied, trying to sound cold to him.  
  
"What I'm about to say isn't said to mean to hurt you.I just don't want you to be waiting around for me when you could be moving on with your life." Cloud began to explain.  
  
"Cloud.I know you love Aeris, but don't you think it's time to let go? She's not coming back."  
  
"I know she's not! But.I'm not ready to move on. Hell Tifa, I just found out who I was only a few months ago. I need time, and seeing you grope around like this isn't helping. I haven't committed anything to you, and right now it feels like I'm supposed to get down on my hands and knees and worship you. Tifa.I can't live like that," Cloud seemed to sum up everything in a minute speech. Although to Tifa, that little talk seemed to be the world, for it told her that he didn't love her.and the way that it sounded, that he never would.  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud. I suppose there's only one way to solve this problem then," she started to explain, straining to not cry in front of him. Her lip quivered, but she bit it and swallowed hard to remove the lump in her throat before she would continue to speak. "I suppose this is goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," he agreed and stood up along with her. Not knowing what else to say, he decided the only polite thing to do was offer his hand for a handshake. She obliged, and took his in hers and made it short and quick before she turned in the opposite direction. At that moment, as she walked in the opposite direction, she felt herself come apart. Everything in her life was gone.her parents, her friends, everything that had any meaning.  
  
Running would be too weak of a gesture at that moment though, so she walked off, her head held high as she swallowed the fear and tears that crept into every corner of her soul. Her footsteps seemed hollow, for the first time in her life she actually was alone.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi you all. Well, I have to openly admit that the original of this story had to of been the best thing I've ever written, but sadly it had been way out of date, meaning the writing was horrible and made completely no sense. Thus, I had a great idea of rewriting the thing using my more refined writing skills, and I'm hoping that I'm doing well. If anybody's read my first writing of it, they would know how bad my skills were then. I'm hoping that they've improved, and that's why I'm posting the first chapter, that way people can inform me if I'm doing better and if it's even a good idea to rewrite.  
  
Right now I have a lot of it rewritten. Halfway done almost, to be exact. So, if anybody is ever interested in the progress, just e-mail me at Kimba_Lover@yahoo.com. My ff7tifa_lockheart account has been mutilated with SPAMS, so I rarely check it anymore. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now with the exception of one thing.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. The only thing that does belong to me is the story plot. Thank you. 


	2. Pain

'Four years and seven months.' the numbers rolled through her mind as she sat on a wooden chair next to her only freedom. The glass of the window was cracked; making the image of the outside world unclear.but to her, everything was unclear anyway. That was the only way she saw the world now.through broken shards. 'Somehow.the days of my adventure now seem eons away, only a story.'  
  
"Tifa!" a gruff voice echoed through out the house and pierced her ears. Fear overwhelmed her soul as she heard the loud thumping of footsteps go from one room into the next. She didn't want to say a word, and all she wanted to do was hide or run, as far as she could and fast as she could. But, she knew what would happen.it was the same routine every night. He would find her, take her in his arms, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath. He would then touch her softly on all her sensitive areas, trying to arouse her. His words would be soft and soothing at first, but every time she would try to push him off, he would come back to her, more forceful each time.  
  
This would continue on, until he would finally beat her to submission, and then finally get what he wanted. He would literally beat her every night until he got her into bed so he could please his sexual desires. She knew what he was doing to her was considered sexual abuse and rape.but she never called the police, for the truth was, Johnny had friends in high places, and that would lead to an arrest on him backfiring onto her.  
  
One would have expected of her to use her strength against him, but she had no use for her martial art skills any more, and so her body weakened to the point that it would only allow her to do her every day chores. This was an advantage to Johnny, for he never had to worry about her frail body fighting back, thus letting him do what he wanted when he pleased it.  
  
"Tifa," his voice rang out through the house again, this time a little bit quieter to sound more appealing. "Come on girl, don't be shy. I won't hurt you."  
  
'Bull shit.' she cursed in her head as she looked towards the doorway, just waiting for him to enter the dining area. Her body trembled as the thought of him grabbing onto her arm and pulling her down onto the bed filled her mind. His body pulsating on her, ignoring her screams of anguish and pain as he would only continue on longer and harder.  
  
She would try to fight back, but only to find a handhold her limbs down. And when she would scream, she would find her voice muffled by the palm of his thick hand.  
  
There would be nothing she could do, except fight it as long as she could, and live another day for only one person. Her son.  
  
"Tifa," she heard him call her name again. The soothing sound was gone, and he returned to his old drunken voice once again. She winced as she heard the familiarity of him, for he sounded no different from when they were children.  
  
"Tifa, God damn it! Answer when you're called!" he yelled, and pounded through the house. The yelling progressively got louder as he cursed through the halls and he eventually made his way to the doorway to where Tifa was sitting.  
  
"Good evening Johnny," she spoke in a monotone voice, her eyes lowered and her gaze on nothing in particular. Johnny on the other hand had a fire burning in his eyes, a fire of rage from the alcohol that he had ingested.  
  
"Mother fucker. What did I tell you about not coming when called?" Johnny yelled while charging towards Tifa. He took a hold on her loose T- shirt, and raised her off the chair to his eye level. She tried to turn her head away for the stench of liquor was strong, and it was burning her nostrils.  
  
"Fucking bitch," he insulted and slapped her across the face. Her head turned, and she did not even bother to look in his direction. She knew that would trigger him to only beat her more, but she didn't care anymore. Johnny could tell that she seemed to be almost immune to his abuse, so he dropped her on the kitchen floor. There was a loud thump on the floor from her dropping, and it echoed through the house stirring up another soul.  
  
"Mommy?" a young child's voice called for his protection. The voice belonged to a young boy, around the age of four. He appeared in the hall with a teddy bear in one arm and a blanket dragging from the other. His eyes were watery as he clenched onto his protection blanket with all his life.  
  
"Zell, go to bed," Tifa ordered in a weak voice. Johnny on the other hand only scoffed at seeing the boy in the doorway. He never liked his son, for he didn't achieve any of the qualities of him. Instead of having the flaming red hair he had a golden blonde, and instead of emerald green eyes he had an electric blue.  
  
"Fuck this. I'll be back in the morning," Johnny explained and grabbed hold of a chair. Of course he was leaving, but not without a little bit of satisfaction. He took the chair in one hand and flung it at Tifa who didn't even have time to duck the blow. The chair legs rammed into her side, knocking her over onto the kitchen floor. She slipped in and out of consciousness for only a few seconds before she was able to fully comprehend the situation. The last thing she heard was the door slamming.  
  
"Mommy!" Zell cried and ran over to her aid. He stood above her and looked as her lip bleed onto the tiled floor. She didn't reply, and rather just sat while trying to get her mind focused.  
  
'I've had enough of this. I can't live.like this.' she thought as her eyes darted from the floor up to her son. 'Those eyes.Cloud.' That was the only person her mind could think of at the moment, and in truth, that was the only person she wanted.  
  
Every time she looked at her son, all she could think of was Cloud, and for good reason. In reality, Zell was not Johnny's son, but actually Cloud's. At first it would sound peculiar, but the night before they had gone in the crater was one for both of them to remember. Sadly, Cloud had claimed that it never happened and he must have been drunk or some other ridiculous excuse.  
  
But the timing on the whole idea was perfect. She had only been dating Johnny 7 months before Zell was born, and she just convinced him that it was premature, and he reluctantly believed her. That didn't matter now though, for she knew that Zell would probably never meet his real father, and in a way, she thought that it might be for the best.  
  
"Zell," she spoke her son's name as she cautiously pried herself up off the floor. "Go into my room and get that little device that looks like a phone."  
  
Zell obeyed and ran off quickly in the other room to fetch his mother's wishes. He returned moments later and handed her the little device. She took the phone looking machine and looked at the familiar dials.  
  
'My old PHS,' she thought as she gave a weak smile while looking at it. 'I pray you guys still use it.'  
  
There was only one person that she could count on to get her out of this situation, and she took in a deep breathe as she dialed the numbers for that burly man. After successfully dialing the numbers, she held it up to her ear and listened to it ring, hoping for an answer.  
  
On the other end of the line, a large man was sleeping soundly while the familiar ringing was going on. Luckily for Tifa, Barret was never a heavy sleeper and he heard the ring after the third time it called. Finding it hard to believe that somebody was actually using it, he sat up from his bed and turned on his the light that was conveniently on his nightstand. He then reached over for the PHS that was sitting at the corner of the nightstand.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" he answered, expecting to hear Yuffie's giggling on the other line. There was a moment of silence, making Barret barrage on. "Yuffie, if this is your idea of a joke, I'll teach you what a real damn joke is."  
  
"No Barret, this isn't a joke," Tifa spoke softly, her voice seemed to be drifting.  
  
"Tifa?" he asked in disbelief. "Holy fucking God, I don't believe it. I haven't heard from you since the night you ran off."  
  
"I know.and there's a long story to go with that. But I don't have time for that right now. Barret, I need help. You have to get somebody over here and get me out of this Hell hole."  
  
"Where are ya?" Barret asked, now standing and proceeding to place some clothes on.  
  
"I'm in Nibelheim," she gave a sigh. She knew who she would need, but she was afraid to ask. "Barret, can you get Cid here. He's the only one that can reach me fast enough, and I'm afraid to call. He won't take me seriously."  
  
"Right away."  
  
"Thank you so much," were her last words as she clicked the off button onto her PHS. With a sigh of relief, she looked over at Zell who was fumbling with his blanket and bear. Tifa smiled, knowing that he could perhaps finally get a better life, and a better home.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I finally found time to put chapter 2 up. Well, actually the first chapter seems to be more of a prologue, but that's okay. The chapters are real short, but that's okay I suppose. I don't really know if they'll ever really get longer, but I already know that there are going to be quite a few chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, and stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters. I'm not that smart. 


	3. Saviour

"Zell, we'd better go wait outside now," Tifa suggested considering they had already been sitting around the house for a half-hour, searching for anything that may be of importance. She had managed to wrangle up 500 gil, while Zell only stayed attached to his baby blanket and stuffed teddy.  
  
Tifa kneeled down to Zell's level, and she could see the sleep in his eyes. He was barely able to keep his tiny blue orbs open for another minute. She smiled, and gently wrapped her arms around his petite body and picked him up as she started to head out the door.  
  
She managed to reach the door and was about to turn the handle when it suddenly flew open on its own. A shadowy figure stood before her and her first fear was that it was Johnny returning home after his late night at the bar. But she was proved to be deathly wrong as the figure took a step into the light.  
  
His golden hair was still spiked in a sloppy way that she was always able to recognize him for, and his clothing hadn't changed much either, with the exception that it was a little more civil now. Her mouth gaped open, and she found it difficult to say his name aloud.  
  
"Cloud." she whispered, definitely not expecting to see him at her doorway.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out of here," he said in his usual calm and collective voice. He stepped out into the darkness, and she followed with no hesitation. She never even bothered to lock the door behind her, and rather she followed close behind him like a lost puppy.  
  
They both remained silent as they reached the outskirts of the city, and Tifa was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
'What if I was wrong to call? They must think of me as a burden now. Damn it, I'll never do a thing like that again. I'd better just stay out of their lives,' Tifa thought, her once optimistic attitude changed to the worst.  
  
"Why didn't you call earlier?" Cloud asked, still walking ahead and not even turning to face her while he spoke. She stayed silent, afraid to answer. Her eyes lowered to the ground as they walked, and she still could not find an answer.  
  
"Tifa!" he exclaimed, and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to her, concern deep in his eyes, and his face had softened immensely from the first time she had seen him that night. Tifa also stopped, frightened from his sudden pause and afraid that he was just there to yell and beat her too. And that was the breaking point. Years of accumulating pain and fear finally took their toll on her as her eyes seemed to explode with pain and all she could do was let the tears of rage and anger flow down her cheeks.  
  
Cloud took one look at her and it was a miracle that he didn't begin to cry with her. His observations of her now would horrify any being that had even just laid a glance on her. Her face was pale as ever, and her face swollen from the obvious hands of somebody abusing her. And in her arms she held a young boy, who seemed to fair well for he was physically unscathed.  
  
"Come on. We'll talk about this later," Cloud then stepped back to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he led her towards the Highwind.  
  
  
  
***  
  
There was no talking that night, and rather Tifa and Zell found a place to rest in the bridge of the ship, along with Cid and Cloud who were the only other two men that she knew, with the exception of the crew. The morning sun was peaking above the Nibelheim Mountains, and shedding its light across the land.  
  
The cascading light entered the Highwind, and Cloud watched helplessly as he was touched with the rays. The whole night passed, and he didn't manage to get a single wink of sleep, leaving him to sit and watch the world around him. It was either fate or coincidence that he was staying the night at Cid's when Barret gave him the call, but he would have preferred to call it destiny.  
  
He was a rogue now with no place to go or stay, so it left him as a loner against the world. He never stayed in the same place too long, and he had just happened to be in Rocket Town, thus making him decide to catch up on things with Cid Highwind.  
  
It wasn't quite midnight when he received the call, but it was close enough. He heard Cid grumbling on the phone line, and then it became serious real quick. Cid wasn't able to explain things real clear, but he was able to say that it involved Tifa, and that was enough to convince Cloud.  
  
In the past four years Cloud was able to realize his mistake. He had grown older, and he had grown to learn that the feelings he had towards Aeris was not love, but rather a silly infatuation that he just needed to get over. Tifa was his true love, and he knew that now, but he feared that it was too late for either of them.  
  
He gave a deep sentimental sigh, and then glanced over at Tifa that was sleeping humbly against the wall of the airship with her son wrapped tightly in her arms. That picture alone made him wonder, for that little boy looked nothing like Johnny, and he had seen Johnny too much in the past so he remembered all the features of that boy well. And now he looked at this little precious child, and he couldn't see a hint of Johnny in him, but rather a boy that reminded him of himself when he was that age.  
  
'That would be impossible,' he thought, took one last look at Zell and then turned his head away. He was tired of living in dream worlds, and it was time to face facts about what was to happen to him. The problem was, he didn't know what was to become of him or Tifa.  
  
"Cloud?" that once familiar voice seemed so distant, but it also was calling him. He looked up, a little surprised to hear her beautiful voice so early in the morning.  
  
"Tifa, you should go back to sleep," were the only words he could think of at the moment. He felt rather awkward being around her once again, only because it had been so long, and he didn't know how to act anymore.  
  
"It's hard to go back to sleep," she whispered quietly. Silence then consumed them both for several moments, until she decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Where have you been living now, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I haven't really been living anywhere. I've been just wandering around aimlessly, sleeping when I'm tired, and eating when I'm hungry."  
  
"What were you doing at Cid's then?"  
  
"I just happened to be in Rocket Town at the time, so I decided to stop by and see what they have been up to. They offered me to stay the night, and coincidentally, Barret called saying that he had finally found you," Cloud explained, finally looking over in her direction.  
  
Tifa lowered her eyes towards the deck of the Highwind. "You guys were looking for me?"  
  
"We were. None of us had heard from you in at least four years. We didn't know if you were even still alive."  
  
Tifa gave a halfhearted smile and focused her eyes to Cloud. It was the first time she had met up with his eyes for four years, and she at one time had forgotten the effect those eyes had on her. Her heart almost seemed to almost lift, but she then struck that feeling down, knowing that she would never get herself mixed up with that stuff again.  
  
"So, where exactly are we heading?" she asked, a little perplexed knowing that she now had no place to stay.  
  
"I don't want to intrude on Cid, because I know he'll offer his home. Not to mention I don't think his words are very good for," he paused and nodded his head towards the small boy that was resting in Tifa's arms.  
  
"Zell," she said his name to Cloud.  
  
"Well, Cid's language would not be good for Zell the least bit. If you've forgotten, I did buy that little house in Costa del Sol, and I'm sure that would be a great place for you to stay."  
  
Tifa looked over at Cloud with concerned eyes. "Where are you going to go Cloud?"  
  
"I'm probably going to continue what I'm doing. It's hard for me to stay in one place too long anymore."  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose it's for the best anyway," Tifa thought out loud and stroked Zell's golden hair gently.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to stay at the beach house for a little while though."  
  
Tifa's attention turned directly towards him as she heard his strange words. Her head tilted, and she was waiting for a reason on his remark.  
  
"I have to make sure you'll be fine. It's hard to get through something like that," Cloud explained, trying not to make it sound like he was getting any emotional feelings mixed up with the matter. "It'll only be until I know that you're back on your feet."  
  
Tifa couldn't argue, more or less she didn't want to. She didn't know what would happen any more if she did, and she feared now that she would be ridiculed and beaten for her input. Her spirit had been broken, and to revive her once optimistic and cheerful attitude would only take a miracle.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a pair of footsteps echo on the hollow tiles of metal that made up the ship. They both turned towards the newcomer, and neither was surprised to see Cid making an entrance.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing up so early?" he asked, his usual foul language littering his speech.  
  
"Just talking," Tifa said quietly, her voice calm and gentle. Cid could tell just by her voice the pain that she had endured, and he tried not to soften his heart for his pride's sake, but seeing his friend in such a condition made it almost impossible.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Cid calmed down from the melodramatic atmosphere, and he scratched the back on his neck with his hand, ashamed of his rudeness.  
  
"I'm going to take her to Costa del Sol with me," Cloud explained in a short sentence. Cid only nodded and he quickly took his position in the pilot's chair. Of course he couldn't fly the large ship on his own, but he did need to awaken his crew as so they could get on their jobs. They were efficient workers, and once called, they would be in their positions in a matter of minutes.  
  
With the decisions made, Cid placed his hand on a small yellow button on his control panel, and through the cargo hold and the sleeping quarters a low beeping could be heard. Cloud just looked up as he saw a little yellow light begin to blink, and he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the crew to make it on deck.  
  
"It shouldn't be too long now," Cid broke the silence and he rested himself against the panel. Taking out a cigarette, he lighted it and then began to take some drags off of it. "Well, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Author's Note: Quite the boring chapter, I would agree. But, it did explain a few things...so I'm sorry to disappoint any of you who were expecting this to be a story based on Vincent, because it isn't. He doesn't play a very large role in this story (if any), but I do have some other "lost chapter" type stories that I had written for my original story of this, and I'll probably end up re-writing those ones to go more along with this story. Anyway, let's get to answering some of those questions on the reviews!  
  
Drakonlily- No, Johnny is not Reno. If you remember through the game, when you're in the Lifestream at Mideel, you hear a story from the past and Johnny is one of the children that really disliked Cloud. They used to get in many fights over little things.  
  
Ah-choo- I don't want to spoil anything...but it's not a Vincent/Tifa pairing. Cloud happens to be my all time favorite character, so I chose him. ^_^  
  
Well, those were all the questions that I got, so keep them coming and I'll answer them with the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and another thing (sorry readers for making this AN so long), I'm looking for people to help illustrate my story. So, if anybody decides they want to draw a picture to go along with any of the chapters, please e- mail them to me. I'm working on a website especially for my story, so any illustrations are greatly appreciated for they will be shown with that particular chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I told you once, I'll tell you again, I don't own those damn characters. I'm not that privileged. 


	4. Moonlight Lovers

The sun was setting its rays across the vast expanse of ocean that crashed on the shores of Costa del Sol. The great Highwind made it's journey almost half of the continent in little under a day's time, and now the ship was landing in a field just outside of the beach town.  
  
Tifa was the first to exit off of the ship, with little Zell following close behind her. She looked out at the town before her, and a smile gradually grew on her face. It wasn't a smile of happiness, more of gratitude and satisfaction of knowing that she did the right thing.  
  
Her mind was deep in thought as she gazed, and she didn't even realize the hand that gently placed itself on top of her shoulder. Only moments after did she realize the comforting palm on her, and she tilted her head to the side as she glanced back to see the being behind her. Her eyes met up with a dazzling pair of blue eyes that matched her son's, and a wave of guilt washed over her.  
  
"Cloud," she spoke his name gently on her tongue. He gave no reply and instead released her shoulder and proceeded towards the town. Tifa could only think of one thing to do, and she followed him towards her new home.  
  
  
  
Cloud's purchase was not hard to find, for it was basically the biggest beach house in the town. He guided his way towards the door and took out a pair of keys in his pant's pocket. He fumbled them in his hand for a minute before he managed to press them deep within the cavity of the lock. With a quick turn, the door made a click and opened for the three that shrouded the doorstep.  
  
"Mama, is this where we're staying?" Zell asked, shy but still curious. Tifa stayed silent and only replied with a nod. Zell now felt the uncomfortable feeling that his mother was feeling, and he hugged his security blanket tighter. Tifa picked up his discomfort and she immediately bent down and picked him up in her arms. She let him place his legs around her midsection as he looked over her shoulder and gingerly sucked his thumb.  
  
Cloud had already entered the large house and began to turn on the light switches to shed light onto the blackened house. Tifa followed only shortly after, and she immediately began to look upon the walls and furniture to see what kind of a household he had. She noticed that is was comfortable looking, for everything had no matching colors, but they still blended with each other in some distorted array.  
  
Cloud stopped at one of the halls and faced Tifa with her child. "You two can stay in my room. Surprisingly there's only one bedroom in this house."  
  
"I'll be fine on the couch," Tifa said modestly. Cloud only shook his head, and he tried not to show any anger towards her, for he already made that mistake once in their short meeting.  
  
"C'mon Teef. It's the least I can do," Cloud protested, sounding a bit desperate. Tifa could finally only nod in agreement, knowing that she did not want to escalate any argument between the two.  
  
Cloud was pleased by her answer and he nodded back at her. "Well, I'll let you two get settled in. I'm just going to go out for a little while to get some food for the refrigerator. I haven't been here for so long, that there's absolutely nothing to eat."  
  
"Okay," Tifa was still short on conversation. Cloud then found that there was nothing else that needed to be said, so he made his way to the door, carefully trying to make it past her without making any threatening movements. The door was only a few feet ahead, but before he exited, he stopped one more time and placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay here. It's been awhile since I've had any company," he stated, almost embarrassed. Tifa seemed to almost light up to his sentence, because it almost seemed like he had hardened up to her completely, ever since that night. She gave him a smile, as she had no words to say. He nodded again, finding that conversation for the next few days was probably going to be hard, so he turned towards the door and exited out onto the street.  
  
***  
  
The sun had now receded past the horizon, making the stars petrude out against the black background. Tifa had already tucked Zell away into bed, and now she was left alone in the giant house to wander around aimlessly. Cloud still hadn't returned, but she wasn't worried. Instead she took the time to explore the household, which led her down into the basement.  
  
She was almost done searching around the collected junk when she saw a small dusty trunk before her feet. It almost seemed like fate that she were to look down on it for when she had walked down there before she didn't even fathom it being there. Tilting her head to the side awkwardly, she felt the urge of curiosity surge through her veins. Figuring that it really didn't matter, she knelt down to the trunk's size and gently placed her slender fingers along the trim of the opening, searching for the clasps to open it. Gently sliding her fingers across the glossed wood, she finally found the two metal clasps that kept the trunk tightly closed. With little effort, she flipped them both open and then used her strength to lift the lid open.  
  
At first she had expected to find nothing but old dusty books or manuscripts, but to her surprise she found what appeared to be old clothing. She carefully took out the first garment, and she found it to be a silky dress that would fall to her knees. Its beauty fascinated her as she looked at the see through dress, and she could only imagine how her body would look in this beautiful revealing dress.  
  
'What's the worst that could happen?' she thought as she looked behind her and saw an old stand up mirror. With her mind made up, she quickly found herself undressing from her old jeans and T-shirt, and sliding her way through the beautiful dress of silk.  
  
The texture tickled her body as she literally felt the glowing of the dress. For the first time in a long time, she was able to admire herself for being who she was and not who she wanted to be. She gave a deep sigh, and turned herself in the mirror in every direction to get a better look.  
  
Then an idea struck her. She really was not tired, so she really wasn't looking forward to laying in her bed letting her nightmares crawl over her. So she decided not to sleep at the moment, but rather go gallivant about, and give herself a little tour of the town.  
  
  
  
The house was quiet when Cloud entered through the front door, and the halls were dark. He figured that Tifa had decided to go to bed, for she was most likely exhausted from all the events happening in her life. Although, he still was worried for her, and he couldn't help but have the feeling that he needed to see her one last time before he could rest easy.  
  
He made his way up to the bedroom, creeping so that way he would not be heard by any sleeping beings. The room was quiet and dark, and he figured to see two sleeping figures snuggling in the bed. But to his surprise, he only saw one in the bed.  
  
At first a wave of worry washed over him, as he figured that Tifa had run out and left him here with her son.  
  
'She would never do that,' he reassured himself as he continued to gaze into the bed where Tifa's son lay. As he inspected the moon-shadowed covers, he couldn't help but once again inspect the child there. The small tuffs of hair that had sprouted into abnormally shaped spikes on his little head, and just the facial features made him for certain that the child was not Johnny's.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to think of the answer, and he just let it be at where it was. Right now he had a bigger issue on his plate; he needed to find Tifa.  
  
  
  
Cloud found himself at first walking among the streets of Costa del Sol, not really knowing where he should begin his search. He strolled with his hands deep in his pockets and he soon came up to a part of town where you could clearly see the endless beach. The waves were crashing against the shore, giving the night its endless roar and catching the young man's attention.  
  
His eyes went out to the sea, but soon something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Further down the beach there was movement. A woman was walking amongst the waves, letting the water gently caress her feet as she let the waves guide her movement. She shone in the glow of the moon, and the dress she wore twinkled in sync with the stars above.  
  
At first he would have ignored her and figured that it was just one of the inhabitants of the town, but there were features of her that seemed familiar. Her auburn hair was long and flowing free around her sleek and slim body. She was most definitely attractive in every aspect: thoughts, attitude, and beauty. There was nothing more in the world he regretted than letting her go that day.  
  
Seeing that his goal was walking amongst the waves, he mustered up enough courage to go speak with her. Of all times, this was probably the worst that he could imagine to finally admit his feelings towards her. She was weak and vulnerable right now, and he didn't want to take advantage of her weakened state. This was to be probably his only chance though, and he knew that he had to take it. He already said that he was to be leaving soon, and he wanted to make sure that she clearly understood before he did.  
  
  
  
Tifa felt the pebbles of sand brush against her toes as she dug her feet deep into the white sand with every step. The moon was illuminating it's reflection perfectly on the still water in front of her, and she couldn't help but look every once and awhile when the reflection was shattered by a wave. That's how her life felt. Shattered by different events and only coming into peace for a moment before being shattered again.  
  
She gave a sigh. Her depressed and broken state would do her no good now. It was time to start over, to start a new life. She would change. Hopefully to the better, but the occurrences of evil in her past would probably make it difficult to stay on a straight path. But she would try.  
  
Her mind was beginning to wander, and she stood still while planting her feet into the sand. She looked across the water, letting her spirit go free for an instant. It was almost like she was in a trance, and a certain being was watching her every move.  
  
Cloud was standing only a few feet behind her, silent and still as a hawk. He didn't know what to say or how to explain himself. He gritted his teeth tightly as he had to once again rope the nerves in his body. He clenched his fist tightly and then released it as he felt his worry perish with it.  
  
"Tifa," he spoke her name quietly, trying not to frighten her. Tifa spun around quickly when she heard her name be called, and she was startled to see the man standing behind her. She gasped in surprise, but then she hid her timid awkwardness behind the wall that she would put up.  
  
"Hi Cloud," was the only thing she could think of saying. Cloud smiled at her, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to figure out his little speech. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."  
  
"Oh no, it's nothing. I was.just." she couldn't think of any logical reason as to why she was out there. She found herself finding no answer, so she decided to just simply not even try and find any excuse.  
  
"You look very beautiful in that dress," Cloud complimented, trying to redirect the conversation. Tifa glanced down, peering at herself for a moment before meeting up with Cloud's eyes. That was the first compliment she could remember getting from him.  
  
She smiled shyly, "Thank you."  
  
"It's.been so long," Cloud stated, trying to get to the point of his conversation. Tifa really didn't want to go in that conversation for she was so emotionally unstable at the time that she really wouldn't be able to handle any more rejection from him, and she feared that was what he would try to explain. "I just.wanted to say sorry."  
  
"Oh Cloud, you don't need to. I understand how you feel about her, and I don't want you to blame yourself for what I did. It wasn't your fault," Tifa exploded; the only emotion racking her voice was concern.  
  
"No Tifa, that's not it. The things I said back then, I didn't mean them," he explained, pleading for her understanding. Tifa was confused, as he heart was being torn between the man that she truly loved and the man that she was beaten into submission with. She didn't love Johnny, and that's why she left-but she still felt like she belonged to him.  
  
She lowered her head, "Cloud, I don't need your sympathy. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know you can, but I want to help. Tifa, please. My whole life has been filled with mistakes, and I don't want to ruin it again." Tifa looked up at him, not understanding what he wanted and she waited for him to continue.  
  
Cloud nodded, knowing that she was finally going to listen. "You've been there for me for so long, and the one time that you needed me, I completely ignored you over a silly infatuation. That thought has been tearing at me for the past four years, and knowing that I haven't been able to fulfill my promise to you. Tifa, that just rips me apart."  
  
"But, you've saved me now. You saved me and Zell from a horrible man."  
  
"I know, but that's not enough. Tifa, please, don't push me out of your life like I did. Don't make my mistake. Please, let me be apart of you."  
  
"Cloud, it's not that easy now. I have a son, and what is he supposed to think?" Tifa looked up at Cloud, her eyes becoming glossy from the little emotions that she had left.  
  
"I'm convinced that he's not Johnny's son."  
  
"You don't want to know who's son he is," Tifa finished his sentence. Cloud shook his head and tried not to avert the conversation any more.  
  
"I don't care whose son he is. You both need help right now, and I'm willing and capable of doing it." Cloud looked down at her, and he watched her lower her eyes in thought. A tear spilled over the brim of her eyelid and it streaked down her cheek in a straight path where it ended on the underneath of her chin and then fell to the sandy beach.  
  
Cloud reached his hand up to her face and gently caressed her cheek within his palm. She turned her head into his hand as she felt more tears fight their way through her tightly sealed eyes. The comfort that she felt now was seeping into her emotionless soul, and she could literally feel her heart explode. Everything that she had learned and felt from Johnny suddenly seemed to seep to the bottom of her feet and out of her memory as she felt that warm touch along the side of her face.  
  
There was nothing more in life she wanted at that moment and she would risk anything to take a place in Cloud's arms. She felt sobs trying to rack in her chest, and she immediately fell forward into Cloud's grasp. His arms stretched around her backside as he took her into his embrace. She returned the feelings with her two arms tightly around his stomach as she hid her face within his chest and upper arm.  
  
He felt her body convulse within his arms as she let out tiny sobs of pain. It was a miracle that he didn't cry along with her, although he did feel a tear or two slip down his cheek as he held her shaking body within his firm grip.  
  
They stood together in each other's arms for several minutes, until Tifa's sobbing finally ceased. She was now exhausted from her emotions, but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want this feeling inside of her to cease, for her wall was broken, and she didn't want it to repair itself.  
  
Tifa felt a soft pair of lips on her forehead as Cloud's grasp around her began to lighten. She couldn't help but look up after he removed his lips from her forehead. The warmth from his breath was swirling around her face, and the closeness that she felt near him strengthened. She tilted her head up, and she felt the same warm lips sweep against her own, before being pressed gently upon them.  
  
They continued to hold each other, their kiss deepening and their passions swirling up in the breeze that was sweeping by. The waves continued their gentle war with the sand, and the moon continued to shed its light as the stars twinkled and gazed at the two lovers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Um.yeah, there's a little bit of romance lurking now. I hope that wasn't too much for any of you guys. ^_^ Anyway, readers, I hope you get the jest of what happened on the beach. I'll probably write an added chapter to it, like an excerpt or something that is all lemony and stuff, although it isn't allowed on fanfiction.net anymore. Oh well.  
  
I do have to say that I think things went too fast. I think she opened up to Cloud too soon, but if I let it drag on any longer.then I'm going to lose the plot. So, you peoples will just have to deal with it. All right, time to answer questions!  
  
Xzanayu: The real reason that I'm rewriting this is because I really liked my first version of it, but the writing was horrible. Nothing made sense (except to me) and it just really needed some desperate help. So.I'm rewriting it!  
  
Well, that looks like all the questions for this chapter. So stay tuned kiddies and the next should be up shortly! Don't forget to e-mail me with any questions or comments. ~_^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own ANY of these characters. Not even Zell! He's Squaresoft's too.*Sob* 


	5. Appointment

Day turned to night, and night turned to day for a repetition of two months. Life seemed to have taken a turn for the better, for once in Tifa's life. At least, it was looking better with one exception.  
  
She knelt over the toilet bowl, feeling the nauseating turning in her stomach start up again. She clenched her stomach with an arm as she curled up in almost a fetal position on the floor. The pain was getting hard to bare, but she would not say anything about it. Luck was on her side though, for this time the pain ceased on its own instead of having to use the acids of her stomach. She really didn't enjoy vomiting, but for some reason she couldn't help it at the time.  
  
Feeling that the pain had subsided, she stood up and walked over to the mirror that was above the pearled sink in the bathroom. She looked at her features and she could see how they weren't as lively as they once were, but rather she was looking a sickly color. She stuck out her tongue to see if there might be some infection in her mouth, but she didn't see anything that could be the problem.  
  
Her attention was caught when she heard a soft knock at the door. She jumped in surprise but quickly regained her composure. "Who is it?" Although the question seemed rather pointless because there was only one of two people that could be possibly knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"It's me," Cloud answered, listening intently on the door for any signs of life. "Are you all right in there?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied and knew that he wouldn't be satisfied unless he saw her. So she put the best fake smile on her face she could and she unlocked to door and let it slowly fall open.  
  
"Just making sure," Cloud explained. "You've been in there for quite a while."  
  
"It's nothing really. I just have an upset stomach."  
  
Cloud looked at her with a concerned face. "Tifa, you've complained of an upset stomach for the past week. I think it's time to take you to a doctor."  
  
"Cloud, they're just going to tell me to take some lousy medicine that never works," she protested and started to walk down the hallway, out of the conversation.  
  
"Tifa, you're not all right," Cloud insisted and followed her. It was true, and she knew it. The worst part about it was that she was pretty sure she knew the reason behind it too. She had skipped her last menstrual cycle, and at first she ignored it as just a freak of nature that happens every once and awhile, but now she was almost certain she knew the answer. That one-night two months ago also fit in perfectly with the dates, and the more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to stress over the fact.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," she finally assured him once they reached the kitchen. Cloud crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her sternly. The other presence in the room noticed the sudden silence and he had to break it up.  
  
"Mama, I'm done," Zell broke the silence and raised his spoon out of his bowl of milk that still had a few pieces of floating cereal in it. Tifa took one more second to look at Cloud before making her way over to her son whom was demanding her attention.  
  
"No, you're not done. Finish up the last few bites," she told him in a natural mother tone. Cloud saw how she preoccupied herself, and he knew that there was only one way to get this solved.  
  
"Do I have to drag you to the doctor myself?" Cloud asked, knowing that the word "doctor" would immediately grab her son's attention.  
  
"Mama's sick?" Zell asked, concern wrapped across his face.  
  
"No Sweety, Mama's not sick. Cloud's just being concerned," Tifa explained, giving a death look back towards him. Cloud felt her anger through her eyes, and he had to try and clear things up. He took a few easy steps towards her as she went further into the kitchen, out of sight of her son.  
  
"Tifa," Cloud obtained her attention as he followed her into the kitchen. He quieted his voice down to a whisper, "Please Tifa. You need to see a doctor, and if not for me, for your son."  
  
She couldn't fight his soft toned voice any longer. Guilt already was puncturing her from not even telling him her suspicions of he sudden illness. Slowly, she began to nod her head in agreement as she placed her hands on the kitchen sink about to do dishes. Cloud smiled and placed his mouth next to her ear where he whispered a very soft "thank you." His words sent a shiver up her spine as she felt his warm breath against her ear. She loved his touch and his voice; they were both so soft and convincing as they could control her every move. But now paranoia controlled her body, a paranoia that kept her from giving herself fully to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Together they made an agreement. Tifa made her appointment in two days, and that would give her long enough to find the answer for herself first. She knew that there would be no way that Cloud would let her go on her own, only because he still feared for her life from Johnny, and the fact that he wasn't sure if she would go if she was on her own.  
  
Everything was going according to plan, and Tifa offered to make a trip to the grocery store for some "groceries". She was the only one who knew her true purpose of going, and that's how she wanted it. She didn't want to ruin Cloud's life, again, and tie him down with yet another burden. The truth was, Zell was Cloud's son, and she knew it even if she was only going to deny it, and then having to tell him that he was to have another child, she just didn't want to think about it.  
  
She gave a sigh as she walked down the street heading towards the little grocer. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, and she was just as quickly out as she was in.  
  
Her walk home was nerve racking as the truth of the situation pummeled into her. There was only one true outcome, and she already knew what it was. She'd just hoped that Cloud would forgive her for being so foolish once again, and ruining his life.  
  
The time from the grocer to home to the bathroom seemed to pass in an instant, but the time she spent in the bathroom waiting for the answer seemed to take an eternity. She placed the pregnancy test gently down on the side of the bathroom sink, and she stepped away closing her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned back against the opposite wall as she waited for the truth.  
  
'Cloud, I'm so sorry. What have you done to me to make me do this to you? Just pray that it's negative,' she thought and pleaded to herself. She raised her chin up, making her head point up to the sky but still relax against the wall. Time felt like an eternity at the moment and she felt a tear escape the corner of her eyes. She usually wasn't one known for crying, but ever since that day she broke down outside of the Highwind, she really didn't care anymore.  
  
But that was the least of her worries. She had waited her time on the wall, waiting for her execution. She looked forward at the sink and the small device that would change her life. Slowly but surely, she stepped forward, purposely not looking at the little window that showed the sign saying she was either positive or negative. She had to though, and when she glanced down at the window her fears all became a reality.  
  
Positive.  
  
She gritted her teeth together in more of a rage than in sorrow. Now she sat, accusing herself for her problems.  
  
'Damn it Tifa! Why were you so stupid? How could you let him do this to you? How could you do this to him?' the accusations ran through her head, making the situation worst. Now was when she had the flashbacks of Johnny, and the day when she spoke the news of her pregnancy to him.  
  
At first he had accepted the fact, for there was one night that could have seemed possible that he could have conceived the baby. Of course, Tifa was the only one who knew the truth, along with a trusting doctor that she trusted her life and secrets with.  
  
After the realization of her pregnancy sunk into them both, that was when the continuous beating began. The sexual abuse and mental abuse all began there because Johnny knew that he couldn't get her pregnant again. At least, not while she was currently pregnant.  
  
Tifa prayed that it would have only lasted until the baby was born, but she soon found out that it had become a habit for him. Every night it was a routine of him getting drunk, coming home, and then his dirty work.  
  
She was scared now. For the past two months she had locked away her memories into a tight corner of her brain, only letting them escape when they grew too strong to with hold. But now they were engulfing her brain, replaying every terrifying moment on her, again and again. The pain was unbearable, and she fell back against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on her behind with her knees facing up. Tears swelled in her eyes and the immediately broke through as endless sobs wracked her tiny body. Without knowing of anything to do, she simply sat there, wrapped her arms around the tops of her knees and placed her face within them, allowing her sobs to be nothing but muffled cries of help.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa remained to herself for the next two days, only showing herself when she was needed. Her behavior was peculiar, and Cloud was picking up on her strange vibes, although he never said anything, for he didn't want to get caught up in her business.  
  
The day of her appointment arrived, and a soft knocking came at the door. Zell was the only one to hear the knock, so he decided that he would be the one to answer it, considering Cloud was hunched at the door to the bathroom trying to convince Tifa to make an appearance.  
  
Ever so cautiously, Zell tiptoed to the front door. He had never answered a door before, so the experience was new and enthralling. He reached up with his little hand and reached for the doorknob with all his might. Stretching and using all his muscle, he managed to turn the handle and the door slowly creaked open. He peeked through the crack that was forming, and to his surprise he saw a large burly man with a torn shirt and a gun in his arm.  
  
His eyes shrunk and his mouth gaped open as he saw the extremely large man stand at his doorway. Shock had control of his child body and mind and he couldn't fight the fear. Of course, there was only one thing to do in a situation like that. Cry.  
  
And cry he did as the tears flowed endlessly down his cheeks along with his blood-curdling scream. The wailing continued on, echoing through the house.  
  
"Woah! Calm down kid," Barret quickly realized what was happening when he finally saw the frightened child. Cloud was the first to jump at the situation and his footsteps were heard through the house as he ran quickly towards the source of the cry. His socked feet could be heard making their way to the hallway where they were standing. The problem with having socked feet, naturally, was the fact that the floor was polished wood, meaning when Cloud made it to the bend in the hallway (he was moving at lightning speed, mind you) he didn't stop where he had planned. Instead, when he planted his feet, he continued to slide, smacking straight into the wall that was before him.  
  
Tifa heard the thump and immediately swung the bathroom door open. She looked to her right and then to her left to see a horrifying sight. Cloud was on his rear end, but he managed to regain himself and he continued for his destination. Tifa now became worried, for she heard her baby's calling and she too found herself rushing to the scene.  
  
Cloud made it there first and hunched over, out of breath. He gasped for air as he proceeded to stand next to Zell, and he took one glance at the screaming child and then looked up at Barret.  
  
"Your baby-sitter's here," Barret smiled, trying to lighten up the situation, although all he got was a hard glare from the blonde man.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked, worry written all over her face.  
  
Cloud took a breath and then straightened himself up. "Everything's fine. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Tifa nodded as she saw Barret, knowing that he would be able to take very good care of Zell, whom was now finally calming down after he also heard the loud thud from a body hitting a wooden wall. Cloud finally completely regained himself and walked over to where his boots were. He easily slipped them on and then he proceeded to put on a black over coat.  
  
Barret was silent as he watched Cloud exit the house, and he also felt awkward when Tifa followed directly behind him, not saying a word. His mind was confused, but he figured it was best to stay out of it for the moment, considering he really hadn't a clue as to what was happening between the two.  
  
Tifa crossed her arms across her chest, as the time that she had feared was coming near. She followed Cloud towards the little vehicle that was parked outside of his home. They each entered their specific side of the vehicle, Cloud on the driver's side, Tifa on the passenger's side.  
  
They both sat silent for the first few minutes until they were out on the open road, heading towards the destination. Tifa wanted to break the silence, and she wanted to know how he would react to the results of her tests, but at the same time not telling him exactly what she feared.  
  
Tifa finally fumbled enough courage to speak. "Cloud, what do you think could be wrong with me?"  
  
Cloud stayed silent for a minute, concentrating on the road and a good answer. "I don't know Teef. You might have managed to get food poisoning or something."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she agreed, but only to further on the conversation. "Do you think.that I might be pregnant?"  
  
Cloud was shocked at her question and the silence of her voice as she spoke. It almost sounded like she would be ashamed to have his child, but then he really wasn't worried about that at the moment. The possibility of her being pregnant almost seemed like the most logical answer, as he did remember that one night when they were on the beach.  
  
He gave her a glance, and he saw the worry in her eye. "It could be. I think we need to leave every possibility open." Tifa nodded, looking down at her feet.  
  
"C'mon Teef," Cloud tried to brighten her up. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. "Let's just worry about it when we get there."  
  
Already she felt relieved of his optimistic attitude. Usually it was she having to look at the upsides of the situation, and having to reassure everybody. But it was different right then, and his words comforted her, knowing that he at least was acting like he cared.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before they pulled up into the parking lot of the large hospital that was rebuilt in the town of Coral. Since the old town was once a coalmine, Shinra had decided that it would probably be one of the best places for a new hospital, for the inhabitants and for the fact that The Golden Saucer was built right above it.  
  
Tifa and Cloud both stepped out of the vehicle almost in perfect sync, and the doors closed at almost the same time. They walked together towards the door, Cloud placing his arm around her huddled body, trying to offer his comfort.  
  
They found themselves waiting in the waiting room for a half-hour before they had the chance to be helped by the doctor. The seats that they sat in were worn and old, moth holes eating the pale fabric. Another person sat in the room, a woman only a little younger than Tifa's age. Her abdomen was swollen, showing the obvious signs of late pregnancy.  
  
Seeing that made Tifa think of the experience that she had during her pregnancy. She remembered going to the doctor alone, hiding her cuts and bruises within long sleeved shirts and long skirts that drug on the ground. Back then the doctor's office was a release from her normal household, and then she longed for long waiting periods, knowing that it would be her time of freedom. But now she feared sitting here -- feared the fact that she may have to replay her past, but with the man she truly loves.  
  
Her heart sank and she closed her eyes trying to swallow the tears that choked up in her throat. The only sound that anybody could hear though was a short cough as she choked on the lump that grew in the depths of her neck. But the cough became stronger, as it wasn't just by the tears that wanted to spill, but actually by a sore feeling that she suddenly felt in her throat.  
  
"Tifa, are you okay?" Cloud asked, concerned of his friend's condition.  
  
Tifa tried to control her coughing, which succeeded in time. "I'm fine," she finally managed to utter.  
  
"Miss Tifa Lockheart?" a voice called from a door that was before them. Tifa's attention was caught and she rose her hand and stood up to motion that it was her.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here?" Cloud asked, figuring that it would be best for her to decide.  
  
Tifa nodded and whispered, "Yeah." She walked over to the young nurse that had called her name and she followed her into the back room, leaving Cloud to sit in the waiting room, not knowing of what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Woah, I finally managed to finish...Chapter 5. I'm impressed with myself. Anyway, I hope you kiddies enjoyed this chapter. I haven't been receiving many reviews, but that's all right! This is for my own satisfaction, right? Except, I think the only the reviews really do is help me try to complete if faster instead of sitting here and doing it whenever I feel like it. So, if you want to see more sooner, tell me! Yell at me if you have to.doesn't matter. Just show some interest! Anyway.onto the questions.  
  
Vincent Valentine: I'm working on writing more! Um...Yeah, I've got a few more chapters ready, but I like to update once a week.  
  
Disclaimers: Oh yes, I am the great grand niece's best friend's sister's cousin twice removed of the grand creator of Final Fantasy characters. That is why I have somehow contained custody over the people. Yeah right, get a life. THEY AREN'T MINE! Deal with it... 


End file.
